Christmas Cookies
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Join some of the characters from The Loud House as they prepare some tasty holiday treats! Recipes included!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fun little idea I just happened to think up while making some Christmas cookies. Not much of a story really, more like a collection of scenes with some of the Loud House's characters. To be completely honest it will mostly consist of dialogue about how to make some different cookies, so if you were hoping for something more interesting you may want to keep looking. But I hope that this will provide some of you out there with new ideas for this holiday, or even just anytime you feel like making something sweet to eat! I've put the recipes at the end as well for anyone who may wish to try their hand at baking these treats!**

 **Christmas Cookies**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story. All recipes below are from the Taste of Home magazine.

 **Lincoln & Mr. Grouse**

Lincoln scanned the living room from his place on the staircase. He could see seven of his ten sisters presently, all of whom were watching a movie together. Only Lori, Leni and Lisa were unaccounted for. Lori was off at work, having just left a short while ago. Lisa was with their mother, on their way to pick up Darcy to bring her over for a visit. And Leni was busy putting the finishing touches on her new Christmas outfit for that year. Which meant all of them would be distracted while he went out.

Minding his step on the creaky staircase, Lincoln made his way down to head out the front door. But just as he approached it and reached for the knob, a sudden honking sounded and startled him. Luna sprang up from her place on the couch and rushed over towards Lincoln, or to be more precise, the door.

"That's my ride. See you dudettes later!" She said, putting on her winter hat and grabbing her boots from the pile of footwear by the door. "Oh, hey bro. Where are you off to?"

"Me? Oh, um, you know. Just heading out. I was thinking of swinging by the hobby store to browse around a bit."

"You want a ride little dude? I'm sure Sam's mom won't mind. She's pretty cool like that." Luna offered.

"That's nice, but I would rather walk, thanks. It won't be getting dark any time soon and I'm in no hurry."

Luna nodded. "Okay, bro. If you're sure. I'll see you later."

She opened the door and ran out to the sedan parked on the side of the street out front. After watching her climb into the back seat, Lincoln also left. He waved to his sister as the car drove off and then he immediately turned and rushed over to their next door neighbor's house. Lincoln rang the doorbell and waited a moment before it was answered. He smiled at his elderly neighbor as he came into view.

"Hi Mr. Grouse. Thanks for letting me come over."

"Well thanks for askin'. Unlike last year when ya just let yourself in." Mr. Grouse replied, a smirk appearing on his face. "Anyway, I got the list of things you wanted. It's all in the kitchen. Come on in and let's get started."

Mr. Grouse led Lincoln into the kitchen where an assortment of ingredients was set on the counter top. There was also two large bowls, a small bowl, a few baking sheets and the necessary utensils. As Lincoln looked over the many items, he noticed that there was more there than he had expected.

"What's this other stuff for?"

"It's for a favorite of mine, actually." Mr. Grouse explained. "I figured that since we'd be making cookies, we might as well give it a whirl. But to be honest, I ain't much for bakin' sweets. So I hope you know what you're doing, Loud."

Lincoln nodded. "Don't worry. I've got this down pat. My Dad showed me how to make them last year. I'd make them with him, but I want to surprise my sisters. They really, really, _REALLY_ like these."

"Well then you can take charge, I'll just do what ya need me to do. We'll start with yours."

"Okay. So first thing, we need to melt the chocolate for the cookie dough so it can have time to cool a little before we mix it in. Then we have to cool the dough in the fridge for a while. Did you soften the butter and cream cheese like I asked when I called earlier?"

"Sure did. Should be all set to go. So we use those first then, I presume?"

"Yup." Lincoln said with another nod. "We need to cream them in a large bowl with the sugar until it's light and fluffy. I can do that part. Could you melt the semisweet chocolate in the microwave for me?"

Mr. Grouse did as requested and set the chocolate into a microwave safe bowl. While he began to melt it, Lincoln combined the cream cheese, the butter and sugar together. He creamed them as the recipe required and then waited for the melted chocolate to cool a little. Once it was ready he added that to the mix along with vanilla extract, beating the contents of the bowl together before finally adding in some all purpose flour and a bit of baking soda. After mixing it all together well, he set the bowl into the refrigerator.

"Okay, now we need to let that sit for an hour. Do you want to start on your cookies while we're waiting?"

"I don't see why not. Let me just preheat the oven first. You can start by mixing that softened butter with some brown sugar. You'll need one-third of a cup of each."

Lincoln did as instructed, once again creaming the ingredients in a new bowl. Mr. Grouse cracked a large egg into the bowl as Lincoln kept mixing it. This was followed by the addition of some molasses. And while Lincoln continued beating the new ingredients in, Mr. Grouse used a whisk to mix together all purpose flour, baking soda, ground ginger, ground cinnamon, and ground cloves in a separate bowl. Then he stood beside Lincoln and held his bowl next to the one the boy was using.

"Okay, you keep on mixing while I gradually add this to the dough. Then it should be ready to go in the oven."

He added the final ingredients for Lincoln to finish mixing and then he lined some baking sheets with parchment paper. From there they dropped the finished dough by the teaspoonful onto the baking sheets, keeping them about one inch apart from each other. Mr. Grouse put the baking sheets into the heated oven and between six and eight minutes later, the edges had turned begun to brown. He removed them from the oven and transferred the cookies with a spatula onto a wire rack to let them cool down.

"Lookin' good." the senior noted. "Now, we got to let them cool completely before the next step. Then we can make the filling."

"Filling?" Lincoln repeated. "What filling?"

"These are gonna be sandwich cookies." Mr. Grouse explained. "We'll be putting two of em together with the filling in the middle. Just wait until ya try em, they're pretty darn good! At least they should be, I haven't made em before myself. Hope they taste as good as they look."

"I'm sure that they will. So, we still have some time before my cookie dough should be ready to be baked. How about we move onto the fun part now?"

"What are ya talking about, Loud?"

Lincoln smiled. "We need to crush up the peppermint candies to put on top of the cookies."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you need a tenderizing mallet."

"Well, we could use a rolling pin, but this way is easier. And we need to put them into a sandwich bag too. Helps to avoid a mess."

The two white haired bakers began to unwrap the candies, setting them into a baggie and sealing it shut. Mr. Grouse took his mallet and gently crushed them into small bits. For good measure, he tossed a couple more in and then allowed Lincoln to crush it all up before setting it aside. They passed the remaining time with conversation until Lincoln's cookie dough had sat in the fridge for the necessary hour.

"We'll need to roll the dough now into little ropes." Lincoln instructed. "Each one should be about three inches long. Then we can set them on the sheets, bending one end to shape them like a candy cane. Keep them about two inches apart, okay?"

"Sounds easy enough. How long do they need to bake?"

"About eight to ten minutes. They'll need to cool for a minute on the baking sheets before we can put them on the wire racks."

When the time had passed, a fresh batch of new cookies was set alongside the others that they had baked. Lincoln inhaled the delicious aroma, his mouth beginning to water just a little bit. Mr. Grouse did the same, a rare smile coming to his face.

"Hoo-boy, do those smell good! So, what's next?"

"Once they've cooled down, we melt some white chocolate and stir it until smooth. We drizzle that over the cookies and then sprinkle them with the crushed peppermint candy. And they'll be all set for eating. How about yours? Are they cool enough to finish them?"

Mr. Grouse checked his cookies with a gentle poke of his finger. "Hmmm, not quite yet. But we can start the filling anyway. Get another bowl, a smaller one. I'll measure out some butter, confectioner's sugar and orange extract. You mix that and then we add in some sweetened shredded coconut and it'll be good to go!"

"Great! I can't wait to try one!"

"Same here. You know, this has actually been pretty fun. I'm glad you talked me into it."

"Me too!" Lincoln said, his smile fading just a little. "It's just a shame that we're almost done. Time just flew by, huh?"

Mr. Grouse snorted out a laugh. "What are you going on about, Loud? We still have loads of ingredients left!" he said, making a grand sweeping gesture to the many items still on the counter. "I bet we could get at least a couple more batches of each of our cookies with all of this! How about it? You want to keep going?"

Lincoln's smile returned, widening from ear to ear. "Sure! Let me just text my Dad to let him know!"

"You do that." Mr. Grouse said. "Let me go and get my radio. We can find something to listen to while we work. And we're gonna need something to store all of these cookies when they're all done."

"I think my Dad has a tupperware platter we can use. Let me ask him."

Lincoln pulled out his phone and began typing up the message to send to his father. Meanwhile, Mr. Grouse retrieved his radio from the other room and set it down onto the counter, plugging it in. He found a station for them to listen to and the kitchen was then filled with the sound of music as the two set back to work.

 **End of Part 1)**

 **Okay, so as I stated above, I have the recipes for anybody who took an interest in the cookies that the characters made in this chapter. There will be three more chapters with more recipes that I selected to share.**

 _ **Chocolate Candy Cane Cookies**_ (Makes 4 dozen)

Ingredients needed:

3/4 cups butter, softened

1 package (8 oz) cream cheese, softened

1 cup sugar

4 oz. semisweet chocolate, melted and cooled

2 tsp. vanilla extract

2 and 1/2 cups all purpose flour

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

6 oz. white baking chocolate

2/3 cups of crushed peppermint candies

 **1)** Cream the butter, cream cheese and sugar in a large bowl until it is light and fluffy. Beat in the melted chocolate and vanilla extract. Combine flour and baking soda; gradually add to the creamed mixture and mix well. Refrigerate for one hour.

 **2)** Divide the chilled dough into 48 pieces; shape each into a 3-inch rope. Place them 2 inches apart on greased baking sheets; curve the top of each to form the handle of a candy cane. Bake at 350 degrees for 8-10 minutes or until set. Cool the cookies for 1 minute before removing onto a wire rack to cool completely.

 **3)** Melt the white chocolate in a microwave; stir until smooth. Drizzle over the cookies and then sprinkle with the crushed candies. Let stand until set. Enjoy!

 _ **Gingersnap Coconut Creams**_ (Makes 4 dozen)

Ingredients needed for the cookies:

1/3 cup butter, softened

1/3 cup packed brown sugar

1 large egg

1/3 cup molasses

1 and 1/2 cups all purpose flour

1 tsp. baking soda

1/2 tsp. ground ginger

1/2 tsp. ground cinnamon

1/4 tsp. ground cloves

For the Filling:

1/4 cup butter, softened

3/4 cup confectioners' sugar

1.4 cup sweetened shredded coconut

 **1)** Preheat oven to 375 degrees. In a large bowl, cream the butter and brown sugar until it is light and fluffy. Beat in the egg and molasses. In another bowl, whisk the flour, baking soda and spices; gradually beat this into the creamed mixture.

 **2)** Drop the dough by level teaspoonfuls about 1 inch apart onto parchment paper-lined baking sheets. Bake for 6-8 minutes or just until the edges begin to brown. Remove from the pans to wire racks to cool completely.

 **3)** For the filling, in a small bowl, mix the butter, confectioners' sugar and extract until blended; stir in coconut. Spread the filling onto the bottoms of half of the cookies and then cover them with the remaining cookies. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 with two more for you!**

 **Christmas Cookies...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story. All recipes below are from the Taste of Home magazine.

 **...with Leni and Lynn Sr.**

A knock sounded at the back door. Lynn Loud Sr. set down the bowl of cookie dough he had been mixing and went over to answer it. As he expected, he found his son standing there and waiting.

"Hey there, Lincoln." Lynn said, smiling at his boy. "How's everything over at Mr. Grouse's?"

"Pretty good. We're having lots of fun. Did you find the tupperware platter?"

Lynn Sr. nodded. "I sure did. Tell Mr. Grouse he doesn't need to worry about returning it any time soon. And that I wouldn't mind it if he saved a few of the cookies he's making. From what you told me, they sound tasty."

"I think we can arrange that. We should have more than enough. I can even bring them now, just give me a minute."

Lincoln started the return walk to their next door neighbor's and Lynn Sr. shut the door as he left. He picked up his bowl and set it into the refrigerator, taking out a large jar of maraschino cherries next. Setting the jar onto the counter next to his other baking ingredients, the father of eleven went over to peek into the living room where most of his kids were watching a movie.

"Okay, who wants to help their old dad make some cookies?" he asked. "The sooner we get them in the oven, the sooner they'll be ready to eat!"

"Sorry Dad." Lynn jr. said. "But the game is on in ten and I'm not missing the Lions play against the Bears. Maybe next time."

"That's okay, honey." Lynn Sr. said. "Just do me a favor and let me know if anything interesting happens. I picked Matthew Stafford for my fantasy team and I'll be darned if I lose to Kotaro again this season! Anyway, is anyone else interested in helping me?"

To his disappointment there was a lack of volunteers out of his other children. Even with their movie nearly over, leaving the television to their athletic sister, most of them seemed more interested in heading off to do their own things. However, there was one hand that shot up to offer assistance.

"I'll help you Daddy!" Lola said sweetly.

"Aw, thank you, Princess. Let's get your hands washed and then we can get to work!"

"Oh no, I'm not offering to help you make them, silly." Lola giggled. "But I _will_ be your official taste tester when they're done. Just call me in and have a glass of milk ready for me too, please and thank you."

Lynn Sr.'s smile fell, replaced temporarily by one of unamusement. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to the kitchen where it would seem he'd be working alone that afternoon. As he took out a large, clean bowl to use he set to work on making the next batch, recalling its steps from memory. First he added some softened butter and sugar to the bowl and began to beat it until the mixture was blended and creamy. Next he reached for the jar of cherries, and found another hand had already taken hold of it.

"Ooh, are you making those yummy chocolate cookies with the cherries?" came Leni's sweet voice.

"Sure am. They're your mother's favorite, after all." he said, turning to face his daughter. "Honey, you look beautiful!"

Leni smiled proudly at the compliment. "Thank you! I just finished it! It's totes the perfect outfit for making cookies with you!"

The teen did a little twirl to give her father a better look at her new ensemble. It was a forest green dress that came down to her knees. She also was wearing red and green striped stockings, a pair of earrings shaped like little wreaths and in place of her sunglasses was a headband with holly attached to the right side.

"Well it's nice to know someone want's to help out. So, how about you put on an apron to keep that gorgeous outfit clean, wash your hands and then we can get these babies ready to go in the oven?"

Leni nodded and put on one of her father's spare aprons. The frilly pink thing clashed with her current attire, but it was worth it if it meant keeping her outfit from getting stained. That and getting to make cookies with her father. She wouldn't dare miss out on that opportunity at this time of year.

"Okay, so , like, what do you need me to do, Dad?" she asked cheerfully after washing up.

"How about you mix the flour and baking cocoa in a separate bowl while I add the cherry juice and vanilla to this one? Then when it's ready, you can slowly pour your bowl into mine so we can move onto the next step?"

Leni nodded and did as her father requested. Once she had added her blend of flour and cocoa to his mixture, he had her cut up some of the maraschino cherries to add in next along with shredded coconut and some mini chocolate chips.

"Okay, this looks ready to go. Are you ready to get your hands dirty, sweetie?" He asked.

"Um, actually, can I skip this part?" Leni asked, holding up her hands. "I just did my nails this morning."

"That's fine. I can handle rolling the dough." Lynn said, holding out a wooden spoon to her. "But could you use the handle to poke into them once I set them down? Make sure to push it in nice and deep so there's room for the topping after they've been baked and cooled."

"Sure! I can do that much!"

She took the spoon from her father and watched as he took small portions of the chocolatey dough from the bowl and rolled them up. He set down each one onto a baking sheet with some space between them, making sure to keep them all roughly the same size, about one and one quarter inch. Leni waited for him to finish the first sheet of a dozen before she used the spoon handle to make indentations into each cookie. And a couple minutes later the two had four baking sheets all ready for the heat of the oven.

"And now we wait." Lynn announced, checking his watch. "It's just a shame that the other bowl of cookie dough still needs to sit in the fridge a while longer. Otherwise we could have started on them next. Oh well, let me see how many cherries we have. I think there's a second jar in the cupboard that we haven't opened yet. Maybe we can do another batch of these in the meantime."

He opened up the cupboard by the fridge and began checking for another large jar of maraschinos. And while he searched, a knock sounded at the door. Leni went to answer and found her brother there, a napkin in his hand with two cookies sitting on it.

"Oh, hi Leni." he greeted. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, Linky!" Leni chirped. "What are those?"

"These are some of the cookies that I've been making with Mr. Grouse. I brought them over for Dad to try. Want one? I brought an extra just in case Dad wanted seconds."

"Good thinking, son." Lynn said, closing the cupboard with an unopened jar of cherries in hand. "Although I'll be offering that one to my lovely assistant here. Unless she doesn't want it."

"Are you kidding?" Leni asked, eyeing the freshly baked treats in her brother's hands. "Those look totes delish! Of course I want to try one! Thank you again, Linky!"

Lincoln handed over the cookies, smiling excitedly. "No problem. I have to get going back to Mr. Grouse's though. We're going to be baking for a little longer and then I'm helping him clean up. But I should be home in time for supper."

"Alright, just make sure not to fill up on too many cookies." his father said. "I don't care how good they are, you aren't going to spoil your dinner."

"I won't." Lincoln promised. "I'll be back soon. Hope you like the cookies!"

The boy headed off again, leaving his older sister and father to their own baking. Leni took a bite of her cookie and cooed softly as the flavor made her taste buds dance in delight. Lynn Sr. popped his cookie into his mouth whole, finding it just as enjoyable as his daughter had.

"Mmmm, that's really good!" he said. "I like how there's coconut in the filling, it adds a nice texture to it!"

He swallowed the treat, licking his lips and making a mental note to ask his neighbor for the recipe. Leni finished hers as well and the two Louds returned to work, starting on the next batch of cookie dough. Roughly ten minutes later, the cookies inside the oven were done. Lynn Sr. pulled them out, deeply inhaling their intoxicating scent.

"Oh yeah, these beauties are ready to cool!" he noted aloud. "Leni, could you put the new ones in while I move these onto a wire rack?"

"Like, okay."

The blonde put the next set of baking sheets into the hot oven while her father carefully removed each cookie one at a time to set aside for cooling. By the time he was done with all of them, the sound of his wife's voice announcing her return caught his attention.

"Ah, perfect timing. Looks like we just got some extra help."

 **End of Part 2)**

 **Just a quick thank you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed so far. I hope that these new recipes are to your liking!**

 _ **Eggnog Cookies**_ (Makes about 7 dozen)

Ingredients needed:

1 cup butter, softened

2 cups sugar

1 cup eggnog

1 tsp. baking soda

1/2 tsp ground nutmeg

5 and 1/2 cups all purpose flour

1 large egg white, lightly beaten

Colored sugar

 **1)** Cream the butter and sugar. Beat in eggnog, baking soda and nutmeg. Gradually add flour and mix well. Cover and chill for 1 hour.

 **2)** On a lightly floured surface, roll out half of the dough to about 1/8 in. thickness. Using floured 3 and 1/2 inch cookie cutters, cut out desired shapes; place on ungreased baking sheets. Repeat with the remaining dough. Brush cookies with egg white and sprinkle with colored sugar.

 **3)** Bake at 350 degrees until the edges are lightly browned, about 6-8 minutes. Cool on wire racks. Enjoy!

 _ **Chocolate Covered Cherry Delights**_ (makes 4 dozen)

Ingredients needed for cookies:

1 cup butter, softened

1 and 1/2 cups sugar

1/3 cup maraschino cherry juice

1 tsp. vanilla extract

3 cups all purpose flour

1/2 cup baking cocoa

1 cup sweetened shredded coconut

3/4 cup chopped maraschino cherries, drained and patted dry

1/2 cup miniature semisweet chocolate chips

For the topping:

3/4 cup vanilla frosing

48 maraschino cherries with stems, drained and patted dry

1 cup miniature semisweet chocolate chips

1 tsp. shortening

 **1)** Preheat oven to 375 degrees. In a large bowl, beat butter and sugar until blended. Gradually beat in cherry juice and vanilla extract. In another bowl, whisk flour and cocoa; gradually beat into the creamed mixture. Stir in the coconut, cherries and chocolate chips.

 **2)** Shape the dough into 48 balls (about 1 and 1/4 inch); place 2 inches apart on ungreased baking sheets. Press a deep indentation in the center of each with the end of a wooden spoon handle. Bake for 9-11 minutes or until set and the bottoms are lightly browned. Remove from pans to wire racks to cool completely.

 **3)** Fill each cookie with 3/4 tsp of frosting. Top with the whole cherries. In a microwave, melt chocolate chips and shortening; stir until smooth. Drizzle melted chocolate over the cherries with a spoon. Let stand until set. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Cookies...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story. All recipes below are from the Taste of Home magazine.

 **...With Rita, Lisa and Darcy (joining Lynn Sr. and Leni)**

Vanzilla pulled into the driveway, slowing to a stop in front of the garage. Rita Loud exited the vehicle, taking a grocery bag that had been sitting in the passenger's seat up front. The side door to the van also opened, Lisa Loud hopping out, followed shortly after by her friend Darcy Homandollar. The three went over to the front door, Rita unlocking it and letting the girls inside.

"We're home." She announced, removing her winter hat and scarf. She looked into the living room and found the majority of her children there, all doing their own things to pass the time. "I thought your father was going to make cookies. Hasn't he started yet?"

"He did." Lynn jr. said, her eyes glued to the television screen. "He's in the kitchen right now."

"And nobody is helping him?" Rita asked, crossing her arms. "You know he likes to make them with you kids!"

"It's okay Mom, Leni is in there with him." Luan said, flipping through her book of holiday related jokes.

"Yeah, and besides, we'll help him after their done." Lola said. "He needs someone to taste test them."

"How helpful of you." Rita said with a dry yet joking tone. "Well it looks like we'll just have to go in and have all the fun without you. Right, Lisa?"

Lisa nodded. "Affirmative. Although it may be fortuitous that there's such a lack of interest in assisting Father. Past occurrences have shown that multiple individuals attempting to work in the kitchen can be more chaotic than beneficial."

The young genius made her way into the kitchen along with her mother and friend. They were greeted by smell of the fresh chocolate cookies cooling on the wire racks next to the stove. Darcy went over and tried to peek over the counter at them.

"Ooh, those look yummy! Can I have one please, Mr. Lisa's daddy?" she asked sweetly.

Lynn Sr. offered the kindergartener an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid that those aren't cool enough yet, Darcy. And we still need to finish them too. But I promise you that you can try one after they're all done. So how about you and Lisa help me make some more?"

"Okay!" Darcy chirped. "That sounds like fun!"

"Quite." Lisa added, adjusting her glasses. "And I took the liberty to look into finding some recipes that are easy and also do not require the use of the oven."

"Interesting." Lynn said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I've never done something like that before. Can't wait to see what you've got in mind, kiddo."

"But how are you suppossed to make cookies without an oven?" Darcy asked, tilting her head.

"Simple. We shall instead refrigerate them once the dough has been prepared." Lisa explained. "It will take a while longer for them to finish, but the results should be every bit as satisfying to one's pallette. Shall we begin?"

"Ready whenever you are." her father said. "In fact, how about I just stand to the side and watch? It seems you knew what you're going to be doing, so you can be the head chef."

"Well, if you insist. But I will still require a bit of assitance as we will be utilizing the microwave to melt some of the ingredients. Mother? Would you be so kind?"

Rita nodded and helped the girls situate themselves at the kitchen table after they had washed their hands. From the grocery bag she took out a bag of semisweet chocolate chips, a bag of chopped pecans, a small jar of red nonpareils, a package of chocolate wafers, another package of vanilla wafers and a pack of black licorice. She set them all down in front of Lisa and Darcy on the table along with a few mixing bowls, the measuring cups and a couple of spoons. Lynn Sr. stood by the counter, leaning back and watching while Leni took out her phone to record a video of the two youngsters together.

"Now then, we shall first need to melt three-quarter cups of softened butter along with approximately eight ounces of semi-sweetened chocolate." Lisa stated, setting the required items into a bowl and holding it out for her mother to put into the microwave. "Once they have been melted, we will need to stir them until blended and smooth. Would you like to conduct that step, Darcy? Or would you rather crush the vanilla wafers that we will require afterwards?"

Darcy thought for a moment before smiling brightly at her friend. "We can take turns doing both!"

Lisa, having anticipated such a reaction as a possibility, gave a small smile in return. "Very well. Here, these ten wafers are for you and I shall take the remaining ten. We'll need to place them into a plastic sandwich bag before we initiate the crushing procedure. Otherwise we are likely to create a mess and lose a portion of a vital ingredient."

The two set their wafers into separate bags and zipped them shut. Next they used their hands to crush the wafers as much as possible, Darcy grinning the entire time from how fun it was. By the time they had finished, Mrs. Loud had finished melting the chocolate and butter in the microwave. She took out the bowl and set it down on the table for the girls to begin stirring. Lisa started, using quick and strong strokes to mix the melted concoction. Then she allowed Darcy her turn, the energetic girl attempting to mimic Lisa's actions.

"Very good. Now we let the mixture sit a minute so it may cool and then we add our crushed wafers, followed by some pecans. Then we may pour it into a square pan lined with foil and set our cookies into the refrigeration unit for two hours."

"Two hours?!" Darcy asked in surprise. "But that's a really long time! Even naptime at school doesn't take that long!"

"I know, but that's why we started with these ones. While they are setting inside of the refrigerator, we shall start on the next ones. And I have good reason to believe that you'll get even more enjoyment out of creating those. However, we need to finish that which we have started. So, let us continue with their preparation. The mixture should be ready by now."

Lisa had Darcy continue to stir while she added in the wafers and pecans. Once all of the ingredients were mixed, she had Darcy pour them into the pan and Rita placed it into the fridge to begin cooling. Lisa had her mother melt some more chocolate in the microwave while she and Darcy began to crush up some chocolate wafers like they had done with the vanilla ones. They mixed them into the freshly melted chocolate along with a little sour cream and then covered the bowl with plastic wrap.

"Splendid. Now we allow these to sit with the other bowl for up to an hour."

"Boo!" Darcy said with a small pout. "I thought these were gonna be more fun!"

Lisa smiled nervously. "Yes, well, perhaps it would have been wise to inform you that these also require a lengthy cooling period. But it only takes one hour at most. The time may actually be somewhat less than that expectation. And while we wait, perhaps we could engage in play?"

"Or..." Lynn sr. cut in, pulling out some of the cookies that he had baking in the over. "You girls can help me and Leni top off the cookies we made a little while ago! Those ones should be ready by now. And then we can do the same with these ones once their cool too!"

"Okay!" Darcy said, smiling again.

He took out the other two baking sheets and began to move the hot cookies carefully onto a wire rack while he had Leni set the cool ones down in front of Lisa and Darcy. Leni set down a container of vanilla frosting and a jar of cherries for the younger girls while Rita melted some more chocolate chips in the microwave, this time with shortening as instructed by her husband.

"Now, each of these cookies needs three things to finish them up." Lynn said to the ladies at the table. "First, we add nearly one teaspoonful of the frosting to them. Then they each get one whole cherry on top. Lastly, we're going to drizzle some chocolate over them and voila! Give them a little bit to set and they're ready for eating!"

Lynn gave a quick demonstration for the girls before letting them take over. Darcy took hold of the cherries and Lisa took the frosting. The two began to top off each cookie with their respective ingredient and Rita drizzled the melted chocolate over them afterwards.

"Now they look _really_ yummy!" Darcy said, licking her lips.

"Indeed they do." Lisa agreed, feeling her mouth water a little. "Darcy, I must apologize for my error in judgement. I hadn't taken into account that the duration between the preparation stages of my cookie recipes may have been longer than you would have liked."

"That's okay, Lisa. It isn't your fault. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Perish the thought. But I shall reiterate, once we can proceed with the cookies we started a short while ago, you shall find it was worth the wait. I specifically selected that recipe as I predicted you'd find them most appealing."

Darcy blinked in confusion, trying to make sense of her friends vocabulary choices.

"What I mean is that you'll definitely like them when they've been finished."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sure that I will!" Darcy said, pulling Lisa in for a hug. "You know lots of stuff, so if you think I'll like them then I believe you!"

Rita and Leni looked at the cute scene with adoration in their eyes. The two kindergarteners then each got to try one of the finished cookies, as did the adults and teenager in the room. Lynn called in Lola, willing to let the princess fulfull her title of taste tester. Lana also followed, eager to have a cookie for herself. But the fact that none of the other Loud girls came in left him a little perplexed.

"Don't any of your big sisters want one?" he wondered aloud.

"Luan took Lily upstairs to give her a bath and Lynn is so obsessed with her silly game that she's lost in her own little world." Lola said.

"What about Lucy?" Rita asked. "Doesn't she want one?"

"She went out for one of her evening strolls with Fangs." Lana said, snagging a fresh cookie. "She said she'd be back in time for dinner."

"Her loss." Lola said, "These are _good_! I just need some milk to go with them."

Lola opened the fridge and immediately saw the bowls and pan of dough. She quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at her father.

"What's all this stuff?" she asked.

"That bowl on the right is the eggnog cookie dough that we'll be baking soon enough." Lynn said. "The other two are your sister Lisa's cookies."

"Ooh, more chocolate!" Lola noticed after taking a closer look. "So, what kind of cookies are they, Lisa?"

"You're more than welcome to join us if you wish. We should be able to continue with them soon enough."

"I guess." Lola said with a shrug. "If it means I get to have more cookies, then why not?"

A short while later, Lisa took out the bowl of dough and brought it to the table. She also had more chocolate wafers crushed up into a shallow bowl and the black licorice had been cut into small strips no longer than two inches each. Darcy and her siblings watched closely as she took a teaspoon and scooped out a little of the dough which she then rolled into a ball.

"Watch closely." She told them. "For I am about to show you the final steps in this particular cookie making process."

Lisa gently tapered off one end of the dough ball, giving it a more pointed appearance. Then she rolled the dough in the crushed wafers, coating it evenly. Next she took two nonpareils, two slices of almonds and a single strip of the cut licorice. She placed the nonpareils atop the tapered end and then set the sliced almonds upright not too far behind them at an angle. After that she stuck the licorice in the round end and then showed off the finished product for all to see.

"Behold! A cookie in the shape and appearance of Mus musculus! Otherwise known as..."

"A cute little mousy!" Darcy exclaimed. "That's so neat, Lisa!"

"It's so cute!" Lola said. "I almost don't want to eat it! Almost."

"I want to make one!" Lana said. "Can you show me what you did again, Lis?"

"Affirmative. Here, take a little for yourself and follow along with me during each step. You as well, Darcy. Lola, will you also be contributing?"

Lola nodded eagerly and removed her princess gloves. She and Lana washed their hands and soon all four younger girls were busily crafting the little mice shaped cookies. And while they were occupied with that, Lynn Sr, Rita and Leni topped off the second batch of chocolate cherry delight cookies that had been cooling on the counter.

Once the two groups had finished with their cookies, Lynn Sr. began to put them away into airtight containers, allowing the girls to each take one of Lisa's mouse cookies to try first. He set the cookies into the fridge, taking out his bowl of eggnog cookie dough.

"Alright, this should be ready for rolling and cutting. Who wants to help me with the cookie cutters?"

"I do! I do! I do!" Came the chorused voices of Lola, Lana and Darcy.

"I shall also be of assitance." Lisa added.

"Like, me too!" Leni said.

The father smiled and began to clear the table off before laying down a layer of flour. Then he rolled out about half of the dough until it was ready for cutting and brought out the cookie cutters which were floured as well.

"Okay, everyone pick a shape and let's get to cutting these cookies!" he said, setting down seven different shaped cookie cutters.

"I get the angel!" Lola said.

"I call the reindeer!" Lana announced.

"I select the star." Lisa stated, turning to her friend. "Which one would you like, Darcy?"

"Ooh, ooh! The snowman please!"

"Yay!" Leni cheered. "I get the little Santa hat! So cute!"

Lynn held out the remaining two cutters for his wife. "Well Honey, which would you like? The tree or the stocking?"

"I'll take the tree, please and thank you." his wife answered.

"Then the stocking for me it is! Let's get to it! But no pushing, there's plenty for everyone to cut!"

The seven began to cut out the cookies from the rolled dough. Once they had gotten out as many as they could, Lynn took the remainder and balled it up so he could roll it out again. Then they started to cut out their respective shapes all over again and again until all the dough had been used up and was ready to bake.

"I can't wait to try those ones!" Lana said.

"Well after they cool we have to coat them with sugar. Then they'll be ready."

"Sweet! That's even better!" Lana cheered.

"Can I take some home to share with my mommy and daddy?" Darcy asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Rita said. "We'll make a nice big plate of them for you to bring home. In fact, how about we make some more?"

Darcy nodded eagerly. "Yes please! Can we do more of Lisa's mouse cookies?"

"Absolutely!" Lynn Sr. said. "I want to help with them this time too! But first, let's do a little cleaning up. Besides the flour all over the table, we do need to rinse out the bowls and utensils."

He gathered up the used items and brought them over to the sink. He ran hot water over them and gave them a once over with dish soap before drying them off. Rita took one of the clean bowls and set it down so Lisa and Darcy could mix up more of the dough and they could all share in making the next batch of Lisa's cookies together.

 **End of Part 3)**

 **Well it seems like this chapter ran a little longer than the previous two. Sorry to say that I can't promise the same of the ones that will follow, but I hope that you all still enjoy the read. Here's this chapter's recipes for you!**

 _ **No-Bake Chocolate Cookie Triangles**_ (Makes 32 cookies)

Ingredients:

3/4 cup butter, softened

8 oz. semisweetened chocolate, chopped ( **A/N:** Or just substitute mini chocolate chips like I do.)

20 vanilla wafers, coarsely crushed

1/2 cup chopped pecans ( **A/N:** Another idea could be sliced almonds or chopped walnuts instead of pecans.)

 **1)** In a microwave, melt the butter and chocolate; stir until smooth. Cool slightly. Stir in the wafer crumbs and pecans. Transfer to a greased, foil-lined 8-in. sqauare pan. Cover and refrigerate for 2 hours or until firm.

 **2)** Using foil, lift the cookies out of the pan. Discard foil; cut into triangles. Refrigerate leftovers.

 _ **Christmas Mice Cookies**_ (makes 1 and 1/2 dozen)

Ingredients:

2/3 cup semisweet chocolate chips

2 cups chocolate wafer crumbs, divided

1/3 cup sour cream

36 red nonpareils

1/4 cup sliced almonds

18 pieces black shoestring licorice (2-in. each)

 **1)** In a microwave, melt the chocolate chips; stir until smooth. Stir in 1 cup chocolate wafer crumbs and sour cream. Refrigerate, covered, for 1 hour or until firm enough to shape.

 **2)** Place remaining wafer crumbs into a shallow bowl. For each mouse, roll about 1 tablespoon crumb mixture into a ball; taper one end to resemble a mouse's body. Roll in wafer crumbs to coat. Attach nonpareils for eyes, sliced almonds for ears and the licorice strings for tails. Store in an airtight container inside the refrigerator. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Cookies...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story. All recipes below are from the Taste of Home magazine.

 **...With Luna and Sam.**

The inside of Sam's house was practically overwhelming. Between the exterior decorations to the charming Folk-Victorian house and the numerous holiday decorations within the abode, Luna was left in awe. Her previous visits, being few and far between, had resulted in a similar effect on the teen. But seeing the house transformed by so many festive colors and shapes was something that kept her eyes looking all around.

"Dude..." she breathed out, taken be a sense of wonder. "Your house has always looked nice. But _DANG_ , this is on a whole other level!"

"That would be my dad's handiwork." Sam explained. "He always goes all out with the decorations every year. The minute Thanksgiving dinner is over he goes right up into the attic and grabs every single decoration we own. From the first of December to the first of January, this is what my house looks like."

"It's pretty sweet." Luna said. "And speaking of sweets, what exactly are we gonna be making?"

Sam smiled, "To be honest, not much. I was hoping we could make all of my favorites, but...my dear old dad went and beat me to the punch earlier this week. I came home from school the other day and there was a literal kitchen full of cookies, cakes, brownies, and other sweets. He and my mom always go all out so we can share with our family and friends. Nobody in the neighborhood gets left out, _ever_. But there are two cookie recipes that we always save until later on in the month."

"What for?" Luna asked.

"My grandparents. They live in a retirement home on the other side of Lake Michigan, so it's a little bit of a trip. And we always bring them their favorite cookies every year when we go to visit them. Along with a bunch of other treats. Speaking of which..." Sam paused a moment to gesture to a selection of different baked goods sitting on the counter, all of which were on plates wrapped in either red or green plastic wrap. "...would you care for any mocha truffles, buttercrunch candy, peanut butter fudge, homemade pretzels dipped in white chocolate, maple whoopie pies, or peppermint bark?"

Luna resisted the urge to giggle at the rushed way Sam had offered the variety of tasty baked goods. Her eyes looked over the countertop, her sweet tooth aching for a chance to sink into any of them. She returned her attention to Sam, her eyes meeting with the blonde teen's for a moment before once more switching back to the sweets.

"Yeah, I guess I can take some of that off of your hands. Any recommendations?"

"I'd recommend a little bit of all of them." Came a mature, female voice.

Sam's mother, a tall, slender woman with shoulder length blonde hair entered the kitchen. She looked like an older version of Sam, minus the streak in her hair and also without the multiple piercings on her ears. She strode into the kitchen and reached up to the top of the fridge, where a large basket had been set containing a fair amount from the entire variety of homemade confections.

"Here you go, Luna." the woman said, holding the basket out. "My husband and I packed enough in here for your whole family to share. But it is a little heavy though."

Luna accepted the basket, her arms sinking down from the weight of it's many contents. She smiled up at the older woman, hoisting the basket up and getting a better grip on it from underneath.

"Wow, that is a bit hefty! But at least it should last at my place more than a day!" Luna joked. "Thanks. This is really cool of you to give us so much."

"Anything for the special friend of my precious baby girl."

" _MOM_!" Sam cried out, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Please don't embarrass me!"

Sam's mother gave the girls a playful smirk. "Sorry, but that's my job as your mother, Sammy-kins. And I can't pass the opportunity up when you hardly have any guests over anymore as it is."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sam muttered, crossing her arms.

"Well don't you worry about me keeping it up." Her mother said. "I need to be going to run my errands. But I should be back soon enough to drive Luna home at the time I promised her parents. So, can I trust the two of you to behave while I'm out?"

Sam's blush grew. "Mom! We're just making cookies! It's nothing to worry about!"

"Good. Then I shouldn't expect any noise complaints from you blasting music, or to find a mess in this kitchen when I get back." she said, leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you soon, sugarplum. You two have a nice time baking together."

The entirety of Sam's face was now a hot scarlet, the girl's mother smiling at the reaction. She left the kitchen, leaving the two teens alone. Sam let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face Luna, but was unable to look the other girl in the eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry about my mom. I know I've said that before, but...well, you see how she is, at least when I have friends over."

Luna set down the basket of treats and gave Sam an indifferent shrug. "It's cool, Sam. I have all of my sisters and a little bro back home along with my rents. So I get where you're coming from. But for what it's worth, I like your mom. She's pretty chill."

"Yeah, she is really supportive. Even though she likes to try and embarrass me to death sometimes. Anyway, let's take advantage of her being out for a while and get started."

"Ready whenever you are, Sammy-kins." Luna teased.

"Watch it, Miss Loud. Last time I was at your place your dad offered to show me your baby pictures." Sam warned.

Luna let out a nervous chuckle. "Right. I almost forgot about that. So, uh, what do we do first?"

Sam took a large bowl for herself and passed another over to Luna.

"You start by combining some flour, cornstarch and a little bit of salt in that bowl. And I'll mix up the sugar and butter in this one. Then you add your bowl to mine a little bit at a time when I say so. Got it?"

Luna nodded and set to work, using a whisk to mix the dry ingredients together. When Sam had mixed up her bowl, she had Luna gradually pour in the powdery combination to the creamy one. Sam mixed them up and then took out the dough and began shaping it into a rectangular block. She then set it onto a plate and placed it into the refrigerator.

"Let's give that a little time and then we can cut it into pieces for baking. Now we can start on the other ones." Sam told Luna. "Could you mix together some baking cocoa and confectioner's sugar while I separate some egg whites?"

"No problem, dudette."

Sam carefully cracked two large eggs over her bowl, pouring the whites inside and then discarding the rest. Next she added some almond paste and granulated sugar as well. Then she beat the contents of the bowl thoroughly until they were well blended. Luna brought her bowl over and like they had done with the previous batch of dough, she added hers nice and slowly while Sam kept mixing it all together.

"Huh, I think maybe we should've started with making these ones." Sam noted. "They're going to take longer to bake than the others. It's just a shame they need to be baked at different temperatures, or I would just say let's put them in together."

"It's okay." Luna said. "I'm not in any rush to get this done. Let's just take it easy."

"Hmm, fair enough." Sam said, heading over to the oven and preheating it. "Although, I probably should have done this part before we started. Can you tell that I'm not used to baking without my dad in charge?"

"Hey, I doubt I'd be doing any better. I can make a sweet stack of pancakes, but I don't do much else in the kitchen. I wouldn't mind learning though. My pops can make all kinds of meals that will rock your taste buds out of this world!"

Sam smiled, "Yeah. My dad is a wizard when it comes to cooking. Not just things like cookies and cakes. He can make casseroles and roasts and all kinds of other amazing foods. You'd be surprised how good a homemade macaroni and cheese can taste when it's made by my dad. I would love to learn from him so I can make it all myself."

Luna nodded in understanding. "I can relate. My pops looks so happy when he's busy at work in the kitchen. It makes me want to just join in because I want to be a part of it. Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea! Sam, we should both learn from our dads how to cook! Then we can meet up and teach each other what we're learning!"

"That is an awesome idea, Lunes!" Sam said, her smile growing with excitement. "It can be our thing! We meet up on the weekends and cook together! But let's try to do it over your place most of the time, if not all of the time. Besides there being more mouths to feed at your house, there's also the bonus of me not risking more embarrassing moments because of my mom!"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Luna said playfully. "Let's just have it so I'll be the only one embarrassed by her family."

"Exactly." Sam replied with the same playful tone. "So glad that you agree."

Luna snorted and began to laugh, Sam joining her. The sound of the oven beeping interrupted their mirth, signaling that it had reached the set temperature. Sam put in their cookies and shut the door, setting the over timer for seventeen minutes before turning back to face the other teen.

"Okay, so we can wait a little before we take out the shortbread dough to cut. You wanna rock out for the next ten minutes or so?"

"Dude, really? You expect Luna Loud to rock out for just ten minutes?" Luna asked, raising one eyebrow at the blonde. "I say we find some tunes and keep them going until it's time for me to head home."

"Works for me. But we can't crank it up too high."

"Right, right. Your mom will be pretty peeved if we get a noise complaint. I've been there."

"Well that and we need to hear the oven timer when it goes off. I wouldn't want to have to start over because we let them burn."

Sam took out her phone and opened up her music playlist on the MyTunes app. The sound of rock quickly filled the kitchen. The girls threw up their hands with their index and pinkie fingers extended while they banged their heads to the song, both smiling widely. They kept the music going the entire time they kept baking and for a good while after they had finished. The two danced together while the cookies cooled as if they didn't have a care in the world, right up until Sam's mother had to bring Luna back home. They climbed back into the sedan and began the ride to Franklin Avenue.

"So, you two had fun?" Sam's mother asked.

"Yup." Luna said from the back seat, her basket of goodies in her lap. "Thanks again for having me over."

"Anytime. In fact, why don't you join us for dinner sometime after the holidays? Wouldn't that be nice, Sammy-kins?"

Sam blushed again at her mother's pet name. "Yeah. That would be a good idea. But there is one condition, if that's okay with you, Mom."

"Is that so? And what would that be, honey?"

Sam looked back at Luna, giving her a knowing smile. "Luna and I would like to be the ones to cook dinner."

 **End of Part 4)**

 **Well, just one more part to go and then I'm probably going to do an epilogue as well. Again, I hope that you've enjoyed reading this little story and that you also enjoy the recipes that follow.**

 _ **Chocolate Amaretti**_ (Makes 3 dozen)

Ingredients:

1 and 1/4 cups almond paste

3/4 cup sugar

2 large egg whites

1/2 cup confectioners' sugar

1/4 cup baking cocoa

 **1)** In a large bowl, beat the almond paste, sugar and egg whites until combined. In a separate bowl, combine the confectioners' sugar and cocoa; gradually add to the almond mixture and mix well.

 **2)** Drop dough by teaspoonfuls about 2 in. apart onto parchment paper-lined baking sheets. Bake at 350 degrees for 17-20 minutes or until tops are cracked. Cool the cookies for 1 minute before removing from pans onto wire racks. Store in an airtight container. Enjoy!

 _ **Homemade Shortbread Cookies**_ (makes 5 dozen)

Ingredients:

1 cup butter, softened

1/2 cup sugar

1/2 cup confectioners' sugar

2 cups all purpose flour

1/2 cup cornstarch

1/2 tsp. salt

 **1)** In a large bowl, cream the butter and sugars until light and fluffy. Combine flour, cornstarch and salt; gradually add to the creamed mixture and mix well. Roll the dough into a 15x2x1 inch rectangle and chill.

 **2)** Preheat oven to 325 degrees. Cut dough rectangle into 1/4 in. slices; place 2 in. apart on ungreased baking sheets. Prick each cookie a couple times with a fork. Bake 10-12 minutes or until set. Remove to wire racks to cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Cookies...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story. All recipes below are from the Taste of Home magazine.

 **...With Ronnie Anne Santiago and Rosa Casagrande**

Ronnie Anne peeked around the corner, checking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing nobody else, she tip-toed her way into the kitchen and over to the cupboards. Pulling a chair up, she stood on it and reached into the cupboard nearest the fridge, taking a large cookie jar from the top shelf. She set it down and removed the lid, reaching inside to grab...nothing.

"What the?"

She looked into the jar and found it completely empty. A frown came to her face as she put the lid back on and pushed it away.

"Dang it, Carlino!" She griped. "I can't believe he ate them all, _again_!"

Letting out a sigh, she put the jar and the chair back were they belonged and went to leave the kitchen. But before she could get too far, she found her path blocked by her grandmother. The woman noticed the look on Ronnie Anne's face and she cupped the girl's chin, gently tilting it upwards a little.

"Ronalda, what is the matter? Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Grandma Rosa. I'm just a little upset because _someone_ ate all of those lemon cookies I like." Ronnie Anne said before adding under her breath. "For the third time this month."

Rosa smiled and patted Ronnie Anne's head. "Is that all? Well that's nothing to be worried about. It will be easy to make more!"

"What? You don't have to go through the trouble, Grandma. Really! You've been cooking like crazy all month long. I don't want to ask you to go out of your way just for me."

The grandmother smiled at the girl, taking out what she needed from the cupboards. As she set them down on the counter she reached over to pinch Ronnie's cheek.

"It's no trouble at all. I am always happy to cook for my beautiful family. And besides, I don't need to do it all by myself. Not with my darling little nieta here to lend me a hand."

Ronnie Anne looked around, as though there was someone else in the room to whom her grandmother was referring. But when she saw nobody else around, she pointed to herself in confusion.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you. You silly girl! You love those lemon snowflake cookies so much, how would you like to learn how to make them for yourself? That way you can have them any time you like!"

"That's actually a really cool idea!" Ronnie said, a smile coming to her face. "I can't believe that I hadn't thought of that before! Count me in!"

"Wonderful!" Rosa said, clasping her hands together. "However, I would like to ask you to help me with something in return."

"Okay, sure. What is it?"

"I'm about to also make your grandfather's favorite cookies. But they require lots of ingredients. It would be so nice of you to help me with them, Ronalda."

Rosa held out a large bowl and spoon for the girl. She took them with no hesitation at all and gave her grandmother a confidant smile.

"So, how do we make Grandpa's cookies?"

"No, no. His can wait." Rosa said with a chuckle. "He already eats enough sweets as it is, we don't need to give him the ones he eats by the dozen. Let's make yours first. Then you can enjoy them sooner." She leaned over a little to whisper into Ronnie's ear. "And, you can take a dozen of them back to your room to hide away someplace. Grandma won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

Ronnie Anne nodded ecstatically, practically beaming at the idea of having her own little stash of cookies. She washed her hands and removed her hoodie to avoid getting it dirty while she helped prepare the cookies. Then she stood by the counter, eagerly awating instructions.

"Here you go, Ronalda. This is everything you need to mix together. Then we roll it into some confectioners' sugar and they are ready to bake!" Rosa said, handing Ronnie a single large egg, a container of whipped topping and a package of lemon cake mix.

"Wow, that's all?" the girl asked. "I could have learned how to do this ages ago!"

Ronnie Anne opened the cake mix and poured it into the bowl. Then she cracked the egg over the bowl and added in the required amount of whipped topping. She blended them together, but slowed to a stop and looked up at her grandmother with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Um, Grandma Rosa? Is it supposed to be so...sticky?"

"Yes, Ronalda. That is exactly how it should be! Now we take a teaspoon full at a time and just roll it in the sugar."

She set down a shallow bowl of confectioners' sugar in front of Ronnie Anne. Then she took a spoon and scooped out a little of the dough and plopped it right in, rolling it until it was evenly coated. From there she picked it up and placed it onto a baking sheet. Ronnie Anne followed suit, starting to fill the baking sheet with more little scoops of the lemon flavored dough. The two soon filled up enough baking sheets to put into the oven, with some cookie dough left over for later.

"That was pretty fun." Ronnie Anne said. "Thanks for showing me how to make them, Grandma Rosa."

"You are very welcome, my dear. It has been a pleasure to have you helping me in the kitchen. I just wish we had been able to cook together sooner. Your mama tells me that you used to do it often for her back in Royal Woods."

Ronnie Anne blushed. "Yeah, well, that's because she was always so busy. And Bobby isn't exactly good at handling the stove by himself."

"She also told me that you want to be a chef when your all grown up. And that you've even cooked for that boyfriend of yours."

The blush on Ronnie's face grew, the girl beginning to twirl the tip of her pony tail with her fingers. "H-he did my a favor with a school project so I did something nice to thank him. That's all. And the whole chef thing is just in case my Pro-Skateboarding career doesn't kick off." She said, a nervous giggle escaping her. "So, anyway, Grandpa's cookies. What do we need to do for those ones?"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot! How silly of me!" Rosa said with a laugh. "Here, you start with mixing some softened butter with a cup of sugar and a little bit of brown sugar too. I'll start to shred up the sweet potato."

"Sweet potato? For cookies?" Ronnie Anne asked incredulously.

Rosa nodded. "That's right. Just one of the many ingredients that these cookies need. Trust me when I say that they are very good!"

Ronnie shrugged. "If you say so. But I'm not really crazy about sweet potatoes, so sorry in advance if I don't like them."

"As long as you give them a try first, I won't mind one bit. Now, after you make the mixture nice and fluffy, you can add one egg to it and beat it in. I should have the sweet potato all ready by then."

The grandmother began to peel the tuber so she could afterwards shred it with a grater. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne began to mix the ingredients as she had been told. Once the shredded sweet potato was added in, she was surprised to see her grandmother also adding some orange juice to the mixture. She chose not to question it and simply continued to follow instructions as they were given.

"Once you finish mixing this in..." Rosa said, carefully pouring in a dry mix of flour, baking powder, baking soda, cinnamon and nutmeg to Ronnie's bowl. "we just need to add oats, coconut, pecans and butterscotch chips. Then they can be baked. After we finish your cookies first, of course."

"Wow, there sure is a lot of different things you need to make these. And Grandpa really likes them?"

"No, Ronalda. He _loves_ them! It wouldn't surprise me in the least if they were all gone before next week. And this recipe allows us to make lots of them!"

"How many is 'lots of them'?" Ronnie asked.

"Seven dozen."

Ronnie Anne let out a low whistle. "Wow, and I thought we were able to make a lot of my cookies. If Grandpa Hector likes them that much then they have to be good. He won't mind if there's only one missing, right?"

"Of course not, Ronalda! In fact, if you do like them, then you can take a dozen of them back to your room too. Your grandpa can settle for only six dozen this time." Rosa joked. "But if he does happen to have any problems with it, then he can answer to me. So don't you worry your pretty head over it, okay?"

Rosa began adding the final ingredients while Ronnie Anne continued to mix it all up. Then the two set up the remaining lemon cookie dough onto two clean baking sheets and awaited for the ones in the oven to finish. Ronnie Anne took out the hot cookies and quickly put in the unbaked ones, shutting the oven door again. Rosa placed the cookies fresh from the oven onto wire racks to cool and then set the baking sheets aside to give them a quick wash when they had also cooled down.

A short while later, the two bakers removed the rest of the lemon cookies and set them aside to cool off. Rosa checked on the first batch and deemed them cool enough for Ronnie Anne to eat. The girl happily took one, the treat still nice and warm. Unable to restrain herself, she shoved the entire thing into her mouth and sighed in contentment as the flavor tantalized her taste buds. A second cookie soon followed, although this time Ronnie chose to take it more slowly and bit off a modest portion.

"Do you want help washing the dishes, Grandma?" She offered, seeing Rosa cleaning the used baking sheets in the sink.

"That would be very nice. I will wash and you can dry. Thank you Ronalda."

"Thank you for teaching how to make my favorite cookies." Ronnie Anne said, finishing her treat and joining her grandmother. "To be honest, I really liked being able to work with you in the kitchen. Do you think I can do it more often?"

Rosa nearly dropped the baking sheet she had been scrubbing. She looked down at Ronnie Anne, a loving smile on her face.

"That would make me a very happy woman, Ronalda. I would love to be able to keep cooking with my sweet, little nieta as often as possible."

"Cool. Because I'll need to if I want to get as good as you are at cooking. I think that maybe, I might want to make being a chef my first choice for a career when I get older after all."

"Well, I think that's a fine idea." Rosa told her granddaughter. "And if you ask me, you are already well on your way!"

Ronnie Anne blushed a little. "Thanks Grandma. So, when we're done baking Grandpa's cookies, what do we get to make next?"

"Anything you want, Ronalda." Rosa said with a warm chuckle. "Anything you want."

 **End of Part 5)**

 **Well, that's pretty much the end of it. But there will be a little epilogue in the next day or two just to wrap things up. But for now, here are the recipes for any who wish to give them a shot. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Sweet Potato Spice Cookies**_ (Makes 7 dozen)

Ingredients:

3/4 cup butter, softened

1 cup sugar

1/4 cup packed brown sugar

1 large egg

1 cup finely shredded uncooked sweet potato

3 Tbsp. orange juice concentrate

2 cups all-purpose flour

1 tsp. baking powder

1 tsp. ground cinnamon

1/2 tsp. baking soda

1/2 tsp. salt

1/4 tsp. ground nutmeg

1 and 1/4 cups quick cooking oats

1 cup butterscotch chips

1 cup sweetened shredded coconut

1 cup chopped pecans

 **1)** In a large bowl, cream butter and sugars until light and fluffy. Beat in the egg, sweet potato and orange juice concentrate. Combine flour, baking powder, cinnamon, baking soda, salt and nutmeg in another bowl; gradually add to the creamed mixture and mix well. Stir in the remaining ingredients.

 **2)** Drop by rounded teaspoonfuls 2 in. apart onto greased baking sheets. Bake at 350 degrees for 14-16 minutes or until firm. Remove to wire racks to cool. Enjoy!

 _ **Lemon Snowflake Cookies**_ (Makes 5 and 1/2 dozen)

Ingredients:

1 package lemon cake mix (regular size)

2 and 1/4 cups whipped topping

1 large egg

confectioners' sugar

 **1)** In a large bowl, combine the lemon cake mix, whipped topping and egg until well blended. The batter will be very sticky.

 **2)** Drop by the teaspoonful into the confectioners' sugar; roll lightly to coat. Place on ungreased baking sheets. Bake at 350 degrees for 10-12 minutes or until lightly browned and tops are cracked. Remove to wire racks to cool. Enjoy!


	6. Epilogue

**Well, this has been a fun little project and while not the most popular thing I've ever written, I'm glad to see that there has been some interest in it. Not much left, just this epilogue and a little something extra afterwards. Enjoy!**

 **Christmas Cookies: Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story.

Lori couldn't get out of work soon enough that night. The holiday season had made working a much more taxing experience than she would have cared for. It also didn't help that she had only just recently picked up a position working at the bakery of the local supermarket. Needless to say that the rush of customers and their demand for baked goods had pushed her past her limit. To put it simply...

"People are literally the worst!" She whimpered as she got into her friend Becky's car. "It's like they can't even wait their stinking turn before starting to bark orders at you! Just how am I supposed to help a dozen different people all at once?!"

"Whoa, take it easy." Becky said. "Do you want to take talk about it?"

Lori shook her head. "I just want to go home, lay down and forget that this stupid day happened at all!"

Becky didn't push the subject any further and just started to drive Lori home. The ride was fortunately spared from an awkward silence thanks to the radio. But it was still a bit uncomfortable for Becky's taste. At least it wasn't a long drive to get Lori back to her house.

"Hey, just text me if you need to, okay?" The red head offered as Lori got out of the car.

Lori mumbled out a 'thanks' and proceeded to the front door. She fished her keys out of her pocket and opened it, stepping inside. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her coat, Lori trudged over to the living room and found it empty, aside of her sister Lynn who was standing directly in front of the television screen. Normally Lori would reprimand her siblings for doing something they knew they shouldn't be doing. But right now, she only cared that the couch was completely empty, allowing her to go over to it and unceremoniously collapse onto it's cushions.

"Oh, hey Lori." Lynn said, taking her eyes off of the screen for but a second. "How was work?"

Lori groaned miserably in response.

"That bad huh? Well, maybe you can go into the kitchen. Mom and Dad are in there making cookies with..."

Lori snapped her head up suddenly and glared at her sister. "Do. Not. Mention. Cookies." She snipped through gritted teeth. "And you know what else? Get away from the dang screen! You know you shouldn't be so close!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to act like such a Grinch, you know." Lynn said as she repositioned herself on the floor by the couch, tilting her head back and looking at her older sister. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Do not mention or eat anything that comes from a bakery in front of me. Especially cookies. I'll literally be much happier if I never have to see one _ever_ again!"

No sooner had those words left Lori's mouth, than the front door suddenly opened. Lincoln entered along with Mr. Grouse, Lincoln holding his father's tupperware platter full of fresh baked treats.

"Who wants cookies?" the boy asked, proudly holding out the fruit of his and Mr. Grouse's combined labor.

Lori groaned again, this time with frustration. She grabbed a pillow and buried her head beneath it.

"Keep those horrible things away from me!"

Lincoln slowly pulled back the cookies, his smile falling from his face. Mr. Grouse put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder reassuringly while giving the teenager a sour look.

"Well season's greetings to you too, Loud."

"What's wrong with Lori?" Lincoln asked of his other older sister in the room.

"Bad day at work. She just needs some time to chill." Lynn said.

"If you say so." Lincoln said with a shrug. "But if she changes her mind, I'll leave these in the kitchen. I made a bunch of them with Mr, Grouse today. There's enough for all of you and..."

Lynn suddenly snatched the tupperware platter from him and pried off the lid. She eyed the aforementioned cookies greedily, taking a handful for herself. After taking a bite of one, she ruffled Lincoln's hair and handed him back the platter.

"Thanks little bro, these are awesome! Hey Lori, you don't know what your missing."

There was no response from the oldest Loud girl. Lynn shrugged and stepped over to the kitchen to peek inside at her parents and siblings.

"Hey you guys! Linc is here and he made a ton of those chocolate cookies with the peppermint candy on top!"

Suddenly Lori sat up, the pupils of her eyes dialating and a surprised gasp escaping her mouth. Her eyes went to the uncovered platter in her brother's hands and she instantly got off of the couch and closed the distance between them.

"You literally did make them!" She said, her mood brightening significantly. "Oh, Linky these are my favorite. Thank you so, so , so much! This is just what I need!"

Lori planted multiple kisses on her brother's cheek and then took some of the cookies to enjoy. And as she sat back down on the couch, Luan came down the steps with Lily in her arms. She approached Lincoln and picked out a couple cookies as well, breaking off a small piece of one for Lily.

"Wow, she sure improved her mood quickly enough. Guess she was riding the Bipolar Express!" The comedian said letting out a few laughs. "Get it?"

"I do." Mr. Grouse said with a smirk. "Nice one, Loud."

Luan's smile grew from the praise. She thanked her brother and went into the kitchen. Lincoln went to follow, but suddenly found himself tackled by his twin sisters who more than eagerly helped themselves to some of the cookies. The thanked him in unison and then scampered back into the kitchen, leaving their brother on the floor.

"You're welcome." Lincoln muttered out, trying to get back up.

"Sheesh, you weren't kiddin' when you said your sisters really liked those cookies." Mr. Grouse said, lending the boy a hand. "Might want to find a place to put those down before the rest of them gang up on ya."

"Good idea. But at least it's good to know that they appreciate all the work we did."

"Yeah, it kinda is. Even though they're all going for your cookies."

"I'm sure they'll like yours too, once they've tried them." Lincoln said. "But my dad and Leni tried the ones I brought over earlier. Let's go ask them!"

"Sure, and if they didn't like them, then that just means more for me!" Mr. Grouse said with a chuckle. "Not that it matters when I can just make them anytime I want now. I'm glad you came up with the idea. It was pretty nice."

Lincoln smiled. "No problem. Thanks again for letting me come over."

"Anytime. In fact, you feel like doing this again next weekend?"

"Sure! I bet my dad can give us all sorts of ideas. Let's go and ask him now!"

The two went into the kitchen, joining with Rita, Lynn Sr., Leni, Luan and the younger girls. Eventually Lucy returned home from her walk and Luna was dropped off by Sam's mother and the entire Loud family, plus guests, shared in sampling the many tasty goods that had been prepared that day. Smiles were shared, laughs were had and hearts were warmed. The time they shared that day was brief, but forged a memory that would last a lifetime.

 **The End.**

 **So, I'm just going to call it right now. Not the best ending, at least in my opinion. Seems a bit sappy. But as a whole, I like how this turned out. The whole idea when I started was wanting to focus on the characters sharing in a tradition and I wanted to go with something a little different. As always, honest opinions and constructive criticisms are welcome. And as an additional treat, here's a bonus recipe for a classic. Happy Holidays everybody!**

 _ **Gluten free chocolate chip cookies**_ (from Betty Crocker)

Ingredients:

1 cup packed brown sugar

3/4 cup granulated sugar

1 cup butter, softened

1 and 1/2 teaspoons gluten-free vanilla

2 eggs

2 and 1/2 cups Betty Crocker™ All-Purpose Gluten Free Rice Flour Blend

2 teaspoons xanthan gum

1 teaspoon gluten-free baking powder

1 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

 **1)** Heat oven to 375°F. In large bowl, beat sugars, butter and vanilla with electric mixer on low speed, or mix with spoon, until well blended. Beat in eggs until light and fluffy.

 **2)** In medium bowl, stir rice flour, xanthan gum, baking powder, baking soda and salt until thoroughly blended. Stir flour mixture into butter mixture. Stir in chocolate chips.

 **3)** On ungreased cookie sheets, drop dough by tablespoonfuls about 2 inches apart.

 **4)** Bake 7 to 9 minutes or until light brown (centers will be soft). Cool 1 to 2 minutes; remove from cookie sheets to cooling racks. Store in tightly covered container.


End file.
